duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Privet/Main Page
Privet, a mediaevalist scribemole. History Duncton Tales Part One: A Pilgrim in Winter Hoping she could bring her Book of Tales to Duncton's great Library, she made the long journey to Duncton Wood, where she met Fieldfare, a pleasant and kind mole, who welcomed her into the system. After a long chat with Fieldfare, Privet went further into Duncton, and in her search of Stour, she found another mole, Pumpkin, who told her about the Library, and in it, the Small Chamber, which led into the Main Chamber. She then sought Deputy Master Snyde, who she eventually found. Duncton Rising Part One: Prayers and Pilgrims (wip) Part Two: Privet's Tale (wip) Part Three: Into Darkness (wip) Part Four: Caer Caradoc (wip) Part Five: Duncton Rising (wip) Duncton Stone Part One: Wildenhope As she is reunited with Rooster, they both resume their relationship at Hobsley's Coppice. She decided she no longer needed Maple's protection, to which he didn't like the idea of, but agreed. He said he'd follow along until he thought Privet and her party were free of Caradoc's influence (specifically the Newborns). She is anxious however about Whillan leaving her, and says it's important he knows Rooster's his father, who disagrees, thinking it would get in the way of him finding his delving path -- instead, he asked Privet to reveal the information, if it mattered that much, which it must have. However the information wasn't given and when spring came, with Madoc not yet pregnant, Privet must have known Whillan wasn't entirely ready to leave his foster-mother. One night, Privet and Rooster spoke of Whillan's recent anger and resentment; Privet suggested Rooster teach him, but Rooster simply said the Stone would teach him, and that it in itself was odd that Whillan was a delver. "Where did he come from? Why was he sent?" Over time, Privet sensed the group was breaking up -- Maple and Weeth were to leave them when they were clear of Caradoc, and even though the other three were staying with her, she still felt a withdrawal from her group, even from Rooster. And gradually, Privet was feeling more and more invisible, and removed. She began to scribe a record in the Coppice. The time soon came when they would say goodbye to Hobsley, and begin their departure. Appearance She is puny-- Duncton Tales, pg. 214, slight, plain-- Duncton Tales, pg. 217, and thin-flanked-- Duncton Tales, pg. 7. She has a pointed snout-- Duncton Tales, pg. 235. Personality * A thinker * Austere-- Duncton Tales, pg. 64 * Dispirited * Lonesome * Modest-- Duncton Tales, pg. 35 * Reserved-- Duncton Tales, pg. 11 * Shy-- Duncton Tales, pg. 23 * Timid * Weak Quotes - (wip) Trivia * She has a Whernish accent, as she was born in the Saddleworth Moors. References and Citations Category:Females Category:Scribemoles Category:Characters from Duncton Tales Category:Moles of the Stone Category:Librarians Category:Library Aides Category:Characters from Duncton Rising Category:Duncton Wood moles Category:Crowden moles Category:Ex-Newborns Category:Characters from Duncton Stone Category:Members of the Community of Rose